Bros Internal Glory: Part 2
by PewDieBanana
Summary: The next part in my Amnesia story. When Daniel, is trapped inside of a jail, he started to realize that not everything is as it seems. At heart we are all powerful, beautiful, and capable of changing the world with our bare hands.


As I entered the room, I felt a small shiver crawling down my spine. A breath of the demon whispering on my neck. I felt a cold sense when I opened the second chamber. As I look along the floor of the chamber, I saw him, lying there, dead. I ran to him, carrying his gentle body in my arms. The tears flowed down my cheek. He was gone. I rocked, still with him in my arms, sobbing. Why has he gone? What happened to him? I must know. Slowly, I turned to the door, leaving him to rest, but suddenly, it locked. The door closes by itself. I tried to open the door but it won't move. As I scream, my voice croaks. I'm losing my voice. I have no way out. I have to escape. As I sit with the dead, a note slides slowly towards me. I started to be puzzled; there can't be anyone else outside that door. I pick up the note and it read: '_you have 2 hours…. Escape or face my embrace….' _ Then, I hear a groan, like it knew I have finished the letter. I knew what I must do, I have to escape.

Frantically, I panicked, choking on my own breath. It was hard to breathe. The monster started to groan louder, making my whole body become paralysed with fear. As I crouched in the corner with my dead friend, a large gust of wind flew from the cell window. It was locked from the outside and there wasn't anything to break the glass with. I sighed, the body sighed. I coughed, the body coughed. I noticed that the body started to move. Its hands clenched, its shoulders rose. I slowly back away, not knowing what voodoo is happening before. I frantically looked for somewhere to hide, but the small room only had a table and chair. I couldn't hide so I disguised myself. Boop! As I was in chairmode, my face and torso started to sweat. The dead's legs stood up. Its head still down. I think it could scent me, but not actually see. I had to stay as still as possible. No sudden movements. This meant I had to get out. It was either death to the dead body or death to the unknown. Suddenly, a groan of a voice came and said: '_30 minutes left….. Escape!...'. _ I was scared. My body shivered to the sound of the voice. Whilst the body was looking for me, I saw a white light coming from the wardrobe. I went out of chairmode and quietly, I went to investigate the light. As I opened the wardrobe, a vase, made of china stone, fell and smashed as it touched the floor. I froze, when the body turned and walked towards me. He smelt my hair. I closed my eyes. I waited. It breathed on my neck. I breathed slowly. It was getting scary. Suddenly, the body walked over to the corner. I sighed. When I opened the wardrobe, there wasn't a white light, it was a candle. And there was a mirror. Wait…Wait… My memories came back. I can't be him. I can't be him. I can't be PewDiePie.

Chapter 2:

How can I be him? I'm not Swedish! As I look at my face, the image of Pewdie's Face was unwrapping over mine. Am I not real? Bros….. wait…..Friends, I mean, bros! God what is happening to me! As my fake life was disappearing, I saw him. PewDiePie. With his green headphones and his miniature computer friends. Was my life not real? My name is Daniel…. I live at Mayfair, London. My name is… Daniel… I live at Mayfair…London. My name is… Peeeeeeeeeeew…Dani… PewDiePie. My name is PewDiePie and I live in Gothenburg, Sweden. MY name is PewDiePie. My….. My

As I uncovered my face with my hands, I saw a handsome chap. me! I had a blonde-ish beard, a weird Justin Bieber haircut and a weird scent of style. I can't remember anything of this Daniel. I knew I had a wonderful family but that was it! As my memories of Daniel faded, I saw a beautiful young woman and a pug, with her fat lodging around on her. This PewDiePie chap had an amazing life, with a beautiful house and a beautiful life.

Out of the moment, I heard the voice again _' Felix…. It is time….. 3….'_ Oh shit! I forgot about him. Maybe if I hide in this closet, he would not find me! _'2…' _ But I can't! I'm too scared! He could find me! I wonder what he might do to me! _'1….' _Suddenly, the door swung open. As I lay inside of the closet, the monster and the dead body went searching around the prison cell. I breathed quietly, I was scared! Then, I peeked outside the closet. Then, the monster open the closet door fully and then he grabbed me. I kicked and scream and then. Black. Nothing happened. I didn't feel a thing. My head rose from my desk. I was dreaming. The computer screen was still on. Amnesia:Dark Descent was still playing. It was paused. It paused on the exact moment in my dream. The monster and the body killing me. Was it a dream, or was it a fantasy?


End file.
